


Maid Cafe from Heaven

by lonercat



Series: My collection of Smut one-shots. [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I am really sorry, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maybe OOC, Mostly OOC, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SouHaru, What Was I Thinking?, also haruka is super uke, enjoy, he plots a lot, i will try to write better smut i promise, ill put my shit together no more tags i promise, it has a bit of plot, like really uke, maybe it will have a reigisa second part, this was supposed to be porn without plot so ill tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa makes the boys dress up as maids for the Cultural Festival, copying the idea of the Samezuka's swim team "Maid Cafe from Hell".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Cafe from Heaven

“C’mon Mako-chan, Haru-chan, Rei-chan! It’ll be fun!” Nagisa almost yelled as his eyes shone with excitement.

“Yeah, I bet my Onii-chan won’t mind in the slightest! Nagisa-kun, this is the best idea ever” Gou complemented, flowers already around her with the pink aura.

Nagisa and Gou were babbling in front of the three taller boys who had looks of sorrow and dismay in their faces. Nagisa grabbed Gou’s both hands as their eyes shone, imagining the scene unfold before them. Makoto, Haruka, Rei and Nagisa in maid outfits.

The Iwatobi High Cultural Festival was coming up in a week and they hadn’t submitted their official report on what the club was doing on those days. Haruka had suggested a mackerel eating contest and an open pool swimming contest, and of course the idea was rejected. Rei’s idea of a swimsuit designing contest based on colour theory was also rejected. Makoto was out of ideas, so Nagisa thought (rather copied of) Samezuka’s swim club booth: Maid Café from Hell. That’s why he wants to do a Maid Café from Heaven in Iwatobi High.

Since the festival is only a week away, they had to present the form to the head committee that same day, if not they wouldn’t participate in the festival, and the club could be disbanded. But you can’t do too much with only 5 students.

Gou had the final decision as the manager. And to Haruka, Makoto and Rei’s dismay, the Student Council approved.

* * *

 

“I still think this was the worst idea ever” Haruka dead-panned, hidden behind his knees in the farthest table. They didn’t know that Gou had already submitted the order by the time she and Nagisa shared the suggestion with the other boys. Knowing they would object, Nagisa contacted Gou first and she as the manager diligently complied. So they had no option but follow the little blond haired devil.

Nagisa, Rei, Makoto and Haruka were wearing maid outfits. Nagisa had a black headband with pink frills and white bows at the ends adorning his blond locks, a rather too tight short sleeved black top (he even made Rei lace the hourglass-shaped corset), really short skirt with lots of pink nylon layers underneath the top black silk, and a delicate light pink apron. Light Pink knee-high thigh socks with lacy garter and black shiny short heels complemented the look. For once, he was thankful that his sisters made him cross-dress when he was little, so he could easily walk in heels whenever he wanted to. Out of the three, the blond was the one that put most effort in his outfit, because as he told his team mates: “I want to look ten times cuter than Ai-chan did!”  

Rei had a white headband with purple frills and no bows, long sleeved black top that fitted him nicely, long (almost foot long) black skirt, a light purple apron and light purple high thigh socks with the school black shoes. And of course, his trusty red framed glasses. His blond best friend literally shouted “BORING” when he appeared dressed like that.

Makoto wore a black headband with green frills and little green bows at the ends, cat ears that matched his hair colour were also provided, courtesy of his little sister. He wore a medium length sleeved top that was rather too tight on him, but it was the largest size and his bulky physique didn’t help in this kind of situation. He had a knee length skirt with light green frills and a matching light green apron. He couldn’t wear thigh socks, so he chose his usual uniform white socks and black shoes.

Haruka wore a white headband with light blue frill and little blue bows at the ends, which contrasted beautifully on top of his blueish black hair. A sleeveless tight black top which originally came with a corset but he refused to wear it (he shouldn’t have let Nagisa choose his uniform, Makoto warned him, but it was either that or buy it himself and that was too tiresome), a little above the knee-length frilly skirt with a light blue apron. He had to wear matching light blue high thigh socks, with black ballerina flats, also courtesy of Nagisa (the other option was heels).

Gou was wearing a butler black suit with a white shirt and a red tie; her hair tied in the usual ponytail. Funnily enough, they were all reminded of Rin when he had to wear his butler outfit. Makoto had made them all promise not to wear swimsuits underneath the uniform, much to Haruka’s dismay. Also, they all had to wear white gloves.  

Haruka had been wanting to work in the kitchen, it’s a café after all, but since they really needed waiters (maids in this case) none of the four swimmers could reject the position of wearing the embarrassing outfit. Thankfully Amakata-sensei, Mrs. Tachibana and Coach Sasabe offered to help in the kitchen.

The swim club’s “Maid Café from Heaven” was located in a small classroom in the first floor, since if they were in the rooftop no one would go there. Gou was appointed as the receiver, entering customers and guiding them into their tables, while the four boys were waiters (maids) and took care of attending their customers which were from other schools and even their family members. The twins took a picture with each one of the boys in different fun poses, Haruka’s parents also took a picture of his embarrassed self and Nagisa’s sisters had a field day. Even Rei’s older brother came from his university in Tokyo just to see his little brother in a maid outfit and call everyone “master” and “lady”. The clock marked 3:35pm and thankfully for Haruka it was already closing time.

“Oh look! Our last customers!” Gou excitedly announced, lowering her voice pitch to make it deeper and guiding the four male figures to the nearest table. Rin and Sousuke tried their best to not to laugh, while behind them Momo was playing with Nagisa’s skirt as the blond had done at the orange haired boy not even a month ago and Ai was looking as nervous as usual but still had to hid his laugh when he saw Rei with his face as red as a tomato, raising his voice an octave as he greeted them with a “welcome back, masters”. Nagisa made Ai and Momo sit in a different table from Rin and Sousuke’s and had Rei attending the formers.

Makoto hurried to attend Rin and Sousuke, but Nagisa stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Nope, Mako-chan” the little blond boy spoke in a sing-song tone “It’s Haru-chan’s turn to attend the customers. You can’t do all of his work, we’re a team so he needs to contribute as well” Nagisa said pouting and pointing at the hidden figure of Haru in his embarrassing outfit.

Haruka had been avoiding contact with customers naturally, so Makoto filled for him when they thought no one was looking. Actually, Haruka had been hiding himself as best as he could to avoid this exact situation: having Sousuke look at him in the current outfit. He cursed Nagisa with all his might as he approached the table with the laughing red-head and his idiotic best friend.

After the Samezuka Festival, their relationship had improved. They had even exchanged email addresses and talked often. Sousuke no longer hated Haru and well, Haruka had never hated Sousuke really. Rather the opposite actually. He cursed himself and his stupid crush on the larger male since he was thirteen as he felt his cheeks redden even more and avoided looking at the two males while trying to speak above the roar of Rin’s laughter. Somehow he managed to take their order, and dodge Rin’s attempts of taking pictures under his skirt. He came back and politely gives them their omurice and backs away with “I hope you enjoy your food, Masters” from his mouth, not even looking once at Sousuke but throwing death glares at Rin. He wishes looks could kill, really.

“Since you’re the last customers we can show you around right after we finish cleaning up” Makoto said interrupting Rin’s attempt at being a “bad master” with Haruka, trying to get the black haired boy in a fouler mood, so he can blackmail him later. Makoto was already changed in his normal school uniform and Haruka felt betrayed.

“Haru, go change. You should be the last one, since Nagisa and Rei are also in the classroom where we left our belongings” the green eyed male finished with a smile, already sensing the killer aura of his best friend, and reading the “you betrayed me” in his blue eyes.

Just as Haruka left the café, Sousuke felt his phone ring. It was a text message.

_Classroom 2-4 ;)_

“Excuse me, I’ll go to the bathroom” the taller male stood up, not giving Rin a chance at offering his help because he was really bad at directions, and thanked Ai and his clinginess because Momo had told him a spooky story of Iwatobi he heard from Nagisa. So naturally he rushed to his senpai’s side and refused to leave until he was calmed down.

* * *

 

Sousuke reached the second floor and the little blond figure still in the maid outfit cat-walked to him, swaying his little hips and without a word handed him the pants, shirt, blazer, socks and green tie of the Iwatobi uniform that occupied his hands. Nagisa took Sousuke’s larger hand and guided him to the aforementioned classroom.

“So, the plan worked perfectly. I’m one thousand percent sure that Haru-chan likes you too. And the maid outfit it’s a bonus from my part” the blond haired devil smiled and winked at the embarrassed larger male.

It was all a well devised plan. Nagisa has always known about Haruka’s little crush, even if he didn’t seem like it, he was really good at reading people. So, he had contacted Sousuke two weeks ago (he got the number from Rin), and managed to get Sousuke admit he liked Haruka. Sousuke wanted to confess, he was really bad at holding feelings and he’d much rather tell the free-style swimmer alone than blurt it out in front of the others and having to disappear from Japan because Rin would never let it pass. Nagisa suggested getting Haruka alone at Iwatobi, so it wouldn’t look suspicious of him inviting him out just the two. He had actually tried, Sousuke once invited Haruka to swim at the beach, but he forgot to mention he wanted to be alone with the black haired boy, so naturally Makoto, Nagisa and Rei also made their appearances. He had to buy Rin’s lunch for a month for not inviting him.

Nagisa stopped just before the door, indicating they had arrived.

“Good luck, Sou-chan” the blond whispered as he stood on his tiptoes and gave the larger male a kiss on the cheek. Sousuke was about to retort when he felt himself being pushed towards the classroom and the door slammed behind him. A bent down Haruka was in front of him, reaching for his shoes under the teacher’s desk and looking for his uniform which was currently in Sousuke’s hands.

Haruka stood up in a flash. He was annoyed. Scratch that he was really angry. Why on earth did Yamazaki have his uniform? How did he get a hold of it in the first place? Moreover, the butterfly swimmer was the last person Haruka wanted to see right now and he had to speak to Sousuke at least to demand his uniform back. The other option was leave the place and walk back home in the embarrassing maid outfit. Talking with Sousuke would do.

“Yamazaki” he deadpanned, though his face was utterly red and his voice trembled slightly. Nonetheless he kept his death glare, but for some reason couldn’t direct it to Sousuke’s eyes. “Why do you have my uniform?”

Shit, he shouldn’t have asked that. Did he really wanted to know? Was it a prank or Sousuke had a thing for hiding people’s stuff?

“Sorry” Sousuke muttered as he approached the desk near Haruka and left the uniform neatly on top of it. “Haru, why haven’t you answered my texts lately?” He couldn’t think of a better excuse for having his uniform, so he tried changing the subject. If he was going to try the confession thing, at least he needed to know if he was in good terms with the boy in the maid uniform.

“Too troublesome” responded Haruka harshly, hiding his face to cover his blush. He had ignored Sousuke because he would have to invite him to the Festival in sign of their friendship, and because of the maid thing he had to wait until all the events were finished to talk to him, so he wouldn’t feel guilty for not inviting the larger male.

“Why aren’t you looking at me? Am I a nuisance for you?” Sousuke blurted before he could stop himself. He was hurt that Haruka wasn’t looking at him and had been avoiding him the past week, he felt like their effort to make a friendship was a waste. Though it was indeed, since Sousuke wanted more than a friendship with Haruka.

“That’s not it” Haruka sat on top of the desk and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them, his back to Sousuke. He wanted to shout that Sousuke would never be a nuisance to him, quite the opposite. But he was so embarrassed at that moment because of the stupid outfit, he couldn’t face Sousuke.

When he looked up, Sousuke was in front of him, brought a hand to his chin and gently directed Haruka’s face to him, almost forcing him to make eye contact though wasn’t really forceful. Haruka shyly looked up and pursed his lips in a vain attempt to not show his embarrassment.

“Look at me in the eyes, Haru” Sousuke said gently, bringing their faces slowly, giving Haruka the chance to retreat. His intention was obvious, looking at Haruka’s eyes and then at his lips, inching closer. The free-style swimmer did not make a movement, only stared at Sousuke’s eyes and closed them at the last second, so Sousuke pressed his lips gently against Haruka’s.

Haruka put his hands in Sousuke’s waist, while one of Sousuke’s hands caressed his face and the other stood firmly on his chin, in fear he might pull back. Sousuke tentatively moved his lips, receiving an eager respond from the blue eyed boy. Tenderly, Haruka nipped at Sousuke’s bottom lip, who responded by bringing their bodies closer. Since Haruka was sat on top of the teacher’s desk, he opened his legs and pushed his torso forward to collide his body with Sousuke’s. At the action Sousuke parted his lips and licked Haruka’s, who gave him access to his mouth. Soon, the innocent kiss turned into a heavy make-out session, their hands roaming each other’s bodies.

Haruka managed to take Sousuke’s white blazer off between air intakes, and his hands were currently at Sousuke’s abs under his black shirt. Sousuke’s hands were caressing Haruka’s thighs, slowly making his way up under the maid skirt. At this point, they were both hard and their hormones were out of control.

“Wait, Sousuke. We, we don’t have… erm… stuff. Let’s go to my house” Haruka said with ragged breath. He separated himself from Sousuke, stood up and reached for his uniform. Lifting the blazer, he found a little sachet of cherry flavoured lube and a packed condom. Underneath the items, there was a little note with neat, recognisable kanji.

_I think you might need this. You’re welcome._

_Nagisa xx._

With his usual serious expression, Haruka passed the note to Sousuke who frowned.

“I swear I had no idea”

Haruka shrugged, staring at the other boy with half lidded eyes he passed the two packages to Sousuke and went back to his previous sitting position. Sousuke eyed him strangely, and saw Haruka’s head turn to the side, a heavy blush in his face as he opened his legs and fiddled with the frill on his skirt. _‘I didn’t know he was this impatient’_ the butterfly style swimmer thought while letting a little chuckle out. Sousuke didn’t need any words.

The teal eyed male made his way back to Haruka and attacked his neck immediately. Haruka let out a quiet moan as Sousuke kissed the nape of his neck, and brought his hands underneath Sousuke’s shirt again. Haruka tried his best to keep his voice down, but the way Sousuke’s hands travelled up and down his thighs, each time aiming higher under his skirt while experimenting on his neck almost as if looking for sensitive spots made him almost lose control.  

Sousuke made his way up Haruka’s right ear with his mouth, kissing and taking all the ocean-breeze shampoo scent Haruka’s hair had to offer. He found interesting Haruka’s little shiver from a kiss below his earlobe. The free-style swimmer felt Sousuke’s smile before he sucked the little patch of skin, leaving a hickey. Haruka moaned loudly, and quickly slapped a hand against his mouth. They were still at school and anyone could come in (by anyone he meant Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Rin, Nitori and Mikoshiba, since they were the only ones left at this area of the school).

“Found a sensitive spot” Sousuke smirked in victory, then kissed Haruka’s lips, to prevent any more loud sounds. Of course, Sousuke would be glad if he could listen more to Haruka’s moans, but for now they had to hold a bit.

After all the teasing, Sousuke grabbed a hold of Haruka’s hard erection through the fabric of his underwear. He continued rubbing his hand against it until he felt a wet spot. He separated himself from the maid boy, brushed his hair out of his beautifully flushed face and made his way down.

On his knees, he only tugged at Haruka’s underwear, refusing to take off the skirt. The sight of Haruka in the maid outfit was breath taking. From this angle, Sousuke could see his pale thighs underneath light blue stockings and looking up he saw the mess he had proudly made. Haruka was staring down at him, begging with his eyes to be touched, his lips slightly parted and swollen from all the kissing, cheeks as red as a cherry, half lidded ocean blue eyes shining with lust under the shadow of his ebony bangs and the maid headpiece was the perfect complementing touch. He really had to buy a present to the little blond guy.

When he took off Haruka’s underwear, Sousuke merely lifted the skirt to contemplate the erect member before him. It was quite decent in size, as pale as his owner and a nice red colour at the end, which was oozing with precome. He stroked Haruka’s cock twice before licking agonisingly slowly from base to tip, making Haruka throw his head back in pleasure, and a throaty moan escape his lips. He was amused to find out the free-style swimmer was quite vocal and trying his best to not let his voice out.

Haruka had his fists balled up by his sides, knuckles almost white from the pressure. He looked down and saw Sousuke smirking up before taking all of what he could in his mouth, obviously making him gag. He pulled back and tried again, this time slowly and not trying to swallowing up everything, but instead took his time sucking at the head, his tongue enveloping the tip of Haruka’s hard cock.

“S-stop! I’ll come if you keep doing that” Haruka whispered grabbing a hold of Sousuke’s hair, restraining him.

He gently pushed the larger male back, stood and turned around, then he bent over, pressing his palms against the desk he was previously sitting on, gripping on the edges. His lower back, barely covered by the frilly skirt was right in front of Sousuke who was almost too mesmerised by the sight of those perfect round cheeks to even move.

Sousuke also stood up, hands eagerly roaming Haruka’s ass-cheeks. He caressed the skin, then slapped it playfully making Haruka flinch a little. Sousuke tried again, slapping the left cheek a bit harder than before, which made the maid boy arch his body and moan again. Trying a few more times, he left the poor free-style swimmer’s ass red, but he didn’t regret it since Haruka’s head was turned in his direction, biting his bottom lip and eyes silently asking for more. He smirked at this realisation, Haruka was not an innocent angel then.  

He then reached for the gift from Nagisa, tore apart the lube sachet and smeared half its contents against his fingers. When he looked in front of him again, Haruka had already spread his legs as wide as he could and had his hands on both of his butt cheeks holding them apart, the little hole opening and narrowing itself according to Haruka’s breathings. Sousuke was really amazed by Haruka’s boldness.

Furrowing his brows in concentration, Sousuke tentatively stroked the surface of Haruka’s entrance with his index finger and massaged the area in circles slowly, torturing the blue eyed boy.

“Pleas-se… don’t-ah be such a tease” Haruka managed to speak while his asshole was being over stimulated, adding to the fact that he was really sensitive down there.

Sousuke responded with a little chuckle before inserting his finger right in, feeling the warmness over it, also making him want to push all his cock in one go right then (even if he hasn’t been touched by now, his dick was as hard as a rock) but he managed to control himself, not wanting to hurt Haruka. One finger became two, then three, and before he realised it Haruka was panting hardly and hurrying him up. His entrance had become slick enough and he was eager to be inside the maid boy.

Sousuke retreated his fingers and gave Haruka a last rigid slap before smearing the remains of lube against his dick, lining himself up and pushing his hips forward, restraining himself from thrusting mercilessly into the tight heat. Though Haruka responded by relaxing his ring muscle and pushing himself backwards, impaling himself into Sousuke’s thick, long cock, then clenching again, giving Sousuke indescribable pleasure. Sousuke couldn’t help but thrust forward mightily then, back and slam in again, given that Haruka’s body was so eager for his cock he felt his chest tighten in happiness.

“Can... can you –ah- pull my h-air a little?”  Haruka said between thrusts. Sousuke reached his hand up and rested his torso against Haruka’s back, still moving his hips. His right hand grabbed a hold of blueish black hair carefully to not slip the headband off and pulled gently. Haruka arched his back in pleasure as he asked for more force by almost unintelligible throaty moans.

“Hm, you sure seem to know what you like” Sousuke said as he returned to his previous position, giving a particular hard slam inside Haruka “Have you done this before?”

Haruka hung his head as low as he could, his cheek pressed against the cold wooden surface of the desk, rubbing it a little due to the force of Sousuke’s thrusts. The larger male took Haruka’s both arms and yanked backwards, making him raise his upper body slightly, giving Sousuke a new angle, in which he slammed himself particularly harder. By Haruka’s muffled scream through his bitten lips, he could tell he had hit the prostate.

“Answer me, Nanase” Sousuke growled darkly, pounding harder each time towards the same spot that made Haruka lose all control of his body reactions.

“Y…yeah”

Sousuke wasn’t expecting that. Nanase wasn’t a virgin. Someone had taken him before. This was absolutely surprising since Haruka almost had no connections besides his Iwatobi team and Rin. He has never spoken more than three sentences with a girl, and it was impossible that he had sex with Rin (the red head could not keep a secret from him). So it had to be one of the three other Iwatobi dorks.

Strangely enough, imagining Haruka bent over like this with another male turned him on, though it did cause jealousy. It was indeed Sousuke’s first time at sex (though he had seen loads of porn like the healthy 17-year-old he is), but from now he had to make sure he’d be Haruka’s last first time with someone.

“Who was it?” Sousuke asked quite raggedly. From yanking Haruka’s body backwards, he had his asshole clenched with all his might, pressuring around Sousuke’s dick, it was a delicious pleasure. Haruka did not answer again, but asked throatily for Sousuke to go faster.

“Was it Tachibana?” Sousuke asked mockingly. Tachibana Makoto was such a sweet guy, he wouldn’t sleep with his best friend unless they were already in a relationship. And they weren’t, because if they were, Haruka wouldn’t be in the current position.

He laughed a bit at his own ridiculous suggestion, he almost missed Haruka’s nod.

“But-we-ah, we- are not a –c-couple” Haruka added quickly.

 “Turn around. I want to see you come” Sousuke spoke calmly.

He pulled out, and Haruka turned his body, lying on his back on top of the teacher’s desk. Sousuke almost immediately thrusted back in, holding both of Haruka’s wrists by the sides of his head.

“From now on, I’ll be the only one allowed to do this”

He backed a little, still thrusting recklessly to put emphasis on his words, and saw Haruka’s pleasure contorted face. He had his eyes wide open and out of focus, forehead with little drops of sweat under slight damp hair, his chest was rising up and down raggedly, face red to the tip of his ears and drool out of his swollen lips from biting them to stop the loud embarrassing sounds he could make.

“Yeah, you’ll be –the-only—one…”

Sousuke pulled Haruka’s body against his and thrust up inside, then slip a hand in between their bodies to grip at Haruka’s member, wet with precome. He stroked quite harshly, in pair with his thrusts until Haruka arched his back while shouting the teal eyed boy’s first name, eyes tightly shut and tears prickling out of closed lids. Sousuke also came inside the free-style swimmer, now remembering the unused condom that Nagisa had provided them. Well, it’s not like Haruka can get pregnant anyway, he doesn’t live up to his girly name thankfully.

Haruka was too worn out to move and lied there panting, Sousuke pulled out and gave Haruka a long kiss on the lips before cleaning the mess with the tissues he found around in the room, and the air freshener that was also casually lying around. (Seriously, he needed to buy a gift for Nagisa).

“Aren’t you going to change?” Sousuke asked when he was done, but Haruka didn’t move.

“Oi, Haru”

“Too troublesome. Dress me in my uniform” Haruka finally said after being nudged and spread his limbs so it would be easier to take off the maid outfit. Sousuke shook his head and did as he was told, a smile playing on his lips.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to carry you home”

Haruka hummed in agreement and extended his arms like a little child.

After picking him up, Haruka wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s torso and nuzzled his face in Sousuke’s neck muttering a small ‘thank you’

“Would you go out on a date with me?” Sousuke asked, rather embarrassed. Haruka laughed in disbelief before nodding, too tired and sore to even talk.

“I think you should’ve asked him out before the sexy act don’t you think?” They heard a voice that spoke snidely. Shooting their heads towards the door they saw it opening and Rin revealing his figure, entering the classroom with a flustered Makoto behind him, not meeting their gazes.

“Well, it’s our style, Rin. Deal with it” Sousuke responded sassily.

“Whatever you two do doesn’t concern me. As long as you don’t tire Haru out to the point he can’t swim, I’ll be fine”

Makoto snickered. “Haru would swim even with both of his legs broken. I think a little pain in his lower back wouldn’t stop him”

“Yeah, you do know that better than anyone, don’t you, Makoto?” Sousuke said, surprisingly there was no hidden remark, nor venom in his words.

Makoto blushed even more and brought a hand to the back of his neck.

“Okay, we’ll leave you two, newlyweds. This is starting to get too cheesy and gross for me” Rin said boringly. The red head caught Makoto from behind and wrapped one arm around his waist, and the other hand was in his chin, forcing the green eyed boy to turn back and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Needless to say, Sousuke and Haruka were shocked.

“You have our blessing. Come on Mako, I have plans for that maid outfit tonight” Rin finally said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and disappearing from the room.

It was silent for a moment, until Haruka tightened his grip on Sousuke’s body and the larger male spoke

“Do we need their blessing?”

“No”

“Did you know about that?”

“Yes” Haruka shrugged. “I can read Makoto better than you can read Rin”

“As your boyfriend, I’m a bit jealous of that” Sousuke said absentmindedly.

“Shut up and walk, Yamazaki”

“So, you’re not denying it”

“Shut up” Haruka said annoyed.

“By the way, where are Ai and Momo?” Sousuke wondered out loud as he reached the first floor.

“Hopefully Nagisa isn’t corrupting them”

“We are not being corrupted by anyone Nanase-san” Momotarou spoke from behind them, a beetles in his hand and a scared Aichirou a few meters from him.

“Hazuki-kun and Ryugazaki-kun have already left. I-I-I saw them exiting the school” Ai complemented.

“Did you hurt yourself Nanase-san? Why are you being carried by Sousuke-senpai?” Momotarou asked, genuinely curious, scanning Haruka’s body.

Haruka hid his face further by Sousuke’s neck, and grunted. Sousuke laughed lightly before answering his kouhais.

“Yes. I will be taking him to his house. Please tell Rin and excuse me with the Dorm Assistant”

“Roger, Sousuke-senpai” Momotarou yelled a bit too loudly and grabbed Ai’s arm with his free hand, dragging him towards the exit.

“By the way, Haru” Sousuke said once his kouhais weren’t within earshot.

“I love you”

“Annoying” Haruka responded, cuddling himself even more against Sousuke’s back. For his dismay, Sousuke did feel him mouthing an “I love you too”.   

* * *

 

After pushing Sousuke inside the classroom and slamming the door close, Nagisa sighed in content and did a little victory dance. He hummed happily away from the scene, but just as he turned the corner a slightly mad Rei was before him.

“Nagisa-kun, where were you just now?” the spectacled boy asks firmly.

“I was… etto… telling Haru that his uniform was under the teacher’s desk” Nagisa answered nervously. He had been caught.

“And Yamazaki-san was with you because?” Rei pressed, obviously not believing Nagisa.

“Etto…” Nagisa stuttered and fiddled with his pink apron thinking to come up with a good excuse. Even if he was wearing heels, Rei was still taller so he was looking down at the blond, trying his best to look menacing. Nagisa finally sighed and looked up at Rei with determination, walking forward and slightly pushing Rei to the nearest wall.

“Well, Rei-chan. I can’t lie to you, can I?” Nagisa purred out, his right hand reaching to Rei’s face and caressing him lightly, his left hand at Rei’s waist, delicately gripping it.

“I was helping Sou-chan to confess to Haru-chan”

“Wh... What-?”

Nagisa giggles and pulls his body closer to Rei, who instinctively backs but since he was against a wall he had no room to move. Rei’s blushes and avoids looking at his best friend in front of him who has a knee pressed between his legs and has one of his hands caressing delicately the hairs by his neck.

“Oh, Master, you’ve discovered my secret. What can this humble maid do for you to keep it?” Nagisa said as he purposefully rubbed his knee against Rei’s crotch. At the action, the taller boy looked at his best friend surprised, only to find darkened pink eyes and a sly grin in his lips. Rei was at a loss of words.

“Well, I may have an idea, but Master will have to wait for me” Nagisa winked and retrieved his uniform which was in Rei’s hand. Rei opened his mouth to ask what was Nagisa talking about when he felt soft lips against his, the hand behind his head yanked him down and his best friend was kissing him fiercely all of the sudden. Nagisa pressed his knee harder in between of Rei’s legs, contently noting something poking against him, making Rei gasp and pushed his tongue inside, deepening his kiss. Parting himself a bit, he nipped at Rei’s bottom lip and let out a little giggle at the fact that Rei had both of his hands gripping the sides of Nagisa’s hips rather harshly.

“I’m going to change quickly” Nagisa said after he separated himself from his taller friend (he swore he heard a little growl from Rei) and turned on his heels to go to the nearest bathroom, uniform in his hand. “Then we’ll go to your apartment” the blond finished with a wink. Rei blushed, adjusting his glasses and tried to compose himself as Nagisa walked away. He also didn’t miss the way his little best friend swayed his hips, and how Nagisa ‘accidentally’ dropped his uniform, bending down immediately to catch it. Rei wasn’t sure if he should be surprised at the fact that Nagisa was wearing pure white panties under the light pink nylon layers, visible from the angle, thanks to his super-short skirt. He even looked back slyly and mouthed ‘Mako-chan forbid us swimsuits’ and winked again before continuing his way to the nearest bathroom.

Rei shook his head in disbelief. What had he gotten himself into? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sinners~ this was supposed to be an oneshot without plot, to enhance my smut writing skills. Turns out, I wrote plot and may be even encouraged to make a second part if my embarrassment allows me to. Writing smut is a bit tough (mostly because I'm an immature person) but I want to practice so here's the result ^w^. Please tell me what you think


End file.
